


Three Words

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, Fluff, I Love You, Past, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: "I love you" Trish says.That night it took a bit longer than usual, usually the 'I love you's come after the second or third drink





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Três Palavras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149661) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



> This was so good I had to translate it! Thank you for letting me, carolss!

For Jessica, this was usually the most boring part of the night: finding a cab while carrying Trish on her shoulder. Her best friend normally drank about three times less than her but always ended up looking twice as drunk.

"I love you" Trish says

That night it took a bit longer than usual, normally the 'I love you's come after the second or third drink

"Do you see a cab?"

"I'm being serious, Jess"

"I know, darling. But right now it isn't the time. If we start with that, soon some assholes are gonna start asking us to make-out in front of them and tonight I'm not in the mood to punch anyone"

"Could be fun"

"Punching somebody in the face?"

"No. Well, that too. But I was talking about making-out...why do you never tell me that you love me? You take care of me and you look at me like you love me but you never say those three words that I wish you'd say"

Jessica took a deep breath. She was tired and it was too late to be having this kind of conversation, but the idea of having this conversation sober and in daylight hours seemed even worse.

"I guess I don't say it because I know that if I say it once, I won't be able to stop saying it"

Trish smiled against her shoulder.

"Then you admit that you love me"

"You can think of it that way. And only because I know you won't remember a word of this in the morning"

"That may be, but you still said it"

"Not really. I think I just saw an empty cab in that corner. Let's go home"


End file.
